SelinaC05
SelinaC05 was a Sporumer active from 2015 to 2016. As a relatively young user (compared to veteran Sporumers that had long outgrown the target audience), she became notorious for her behavior. History Infamy Comics don't need pictures. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - SelinaC05 SelinaC05 was not received well to start with. Her posts tended towards randomness, as well as refusing to acknowledge other users' points of view. While this behavior is par for the course for newcomers in any community, she never matured enough to adopt constructive online etiquette, pick up on sarcasm, and ignore obvious trolls. Instead, her eventual (vague) understanding of the Sporum's rules led to her minimodding other users' behavior, while dismissing those accusing her of the same infractions. Increasingly frustrated with her conduct, Selina's detractors clamored for her to be punished, although the Sporemasters themselves didn't see fit to take action. This contributed to unrest prevalent at the time among users like DarkLord979, who went on to actively shun or even outright harass her. Their behavior netted a few of them, even DarkeL himself, the same bans they sought for Selina. Of course, as these happened to be high-profile Sporumers (regardless of their misdeeds), the community only grew to resent Selina even more. She had also gained scorn for her dragon-like species, the Lilladrakes. This was due in no small part to Selina proclaiming herself as their creator and goddess. While a harmless tendency on its own, in tandem with SelinaC05's characteristically juvenile attitude, many users either found it insufferable, or, in the case of trolls, mocked it (such as claiming to bypass the Lilladrakes' "protection bubble"). In this regard, threads she attempted to contribute to had a tendency to devolve into egregious roleplaying upon falling for their bait. Due to the community viewing her as a spammer, and therefore seeing fit to disrespect her, threads SelinaC05 created tended to devolve into off-topic spam themselves, as well as posts berating her for her behavior. In essence, any hope for her to be welcomed into the Sporum at large, if she had improved and sought amends, was already long gone. Suspension Eventually, SelinaC05 was given a suspension by SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle. http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/4155/72506.page#4017411 After a while of goofing off, and another while of realizing what had just happened, the Sporumers hailed the suspension as a New Year's miracle. Of course, the time came for it to expire. Despite the optimism of some users, she returned to go on a hostile tirade against various users - DOGC_Kyle in particular - rather than accept the suspension and move on. Aftermath and Post Mortem In very early 2016, SelinaC05's Spore account was deactivated, and thus, her Sporum account was deactivated too. Later, she announced it. In late 2016, her Google and YouTube accounts were deleted. All things considered, while a symptom or even a contributor of the Sporum's decline, Selina was in no way its sole cause. The actions of her most vocal detractors were undeniably more toxic than anything she herself ever did. Still, even after the Sporum's demise, general consensus does not remember her fondly, and whether or not she could have become a constructive member of the community remains in the realm of wistful speculation. Category:Spam Attacks Category:Disasters and Scares Category:Notable Users Category:Sporum members Category:Trolls